Bracia Dalcz i Ska/TI/5
Rozdział V Marychnę bardzo niepokoiła choroba Krzysztofa. Niepokoiła tym bardziej, że po części przyszła z jej winy. Niepotrzebnie uparła się wówczas, by jechać autem. W kinie było gorąco i dlatego się zaziębił. Przez pierwsze trzy dni oczekiwała odeń kartki lub telefonu. Widocznie jednak był bardzo chory, bo nie przypuszczała, by się na nią pogniewał. Po prostu nie miałby o co. Starała się zawsze być dla niego najdelikatniejsza, znosiła jego dziwactwa bez sprzeciwu, nie dokuczała żadnymi pytaniami. Nie wybierała takiej taktyki z rozmysłem. Przyszło to bez wyboru, gdyż samo leżało w jej naturze. Dawniej myślała, że w ten sposób zdoła zbliżyć do siebie Krzysztofa, da mu zapomnieć o tym jakimś strasznym dramacie, który go gnębi, a który zawsze otaczał tajemnicą. Wreszcie zostawiła rzeczy ich własnemu biegowi, tak jak przestała zastanawiać się nad swoją własną sytuacją. Na rozmyślania nie miała czasu. Zbyt była zajęta bieżącym dniem. Teraz jednak po biurowych i tak prawie bezczynnych godzinach całe popołudnie stało się męczącą pustką, nie dającą się niczym zapełnić. Obcowanie z Krzysztofem odsunęło ją od wszystkich dawnych znajomych i przyjaciółek. Nie próbowała do nich ponownie się zbliżyć, wyczuwając ich niechęć i może nie tyle swoją wyższość, ile ubóstwo tego, co one dać jej mogły po subtelnym, mądrym i nieprawdopodobnie inteligentnym Krzysztofie. Marychna często nie rozumiała go wcale, lecz napawało ją swego rodzaju dumą już to, że dzielił się z nią swoimi myślami, że czytał jej wiersze. Nie znała żadnego obcego języka, lecz godzinami z niezmąconym zainteresowaniem słuchała Shelley'a, Puszkina, Verlaine'a, których musiał jej tłumaczyć. Teraz małe tomiki, oprawne w brunatny zamsz, leżały milczące. Kluczem do nich były wyzłocone inicjały Krzysztofa, lecz i te były nieme. W ogóle cały jego świat bez niego dla niej był zamknięty. Jego świat, to świat piękna, wykwintu i głębokich myśli, takich głębokich, że trudno było je pojąć, takich zawiłych, że niepodobna było doszukać się ich pobudek. Gdy mu to kiedyś powiedziała, nazwał swój świat księżycowym, a nazajutrz przyniósł wiersze Tuwima i przeczytał jeden, zaczynający się od strofki, którą dobrze zapamiętała: Na księżycu - "martwa natura", na księżycu - literatura. Błądzą po nim blade i śliczne primadonny somnambuliczne... Powiedział, że to jego świat, księżycowy, nierealny, martwy, że jest lunatykiem życia, tragikomiczną figurką ze sztychów Beardsleya, a gdy zapytała, nie bez przestrachu, czy istotnie po dachach chodzi, roześmiał się i zapewnił, że nigdy nie schodzi na ziemię i że czasem wolałby spaść, byle raz na nią się dostać. Dziwny taki. Jest w nim coś zimnego i obcego, chociaż tyle okazuje jej ciepła i życzliwości, a nawet czasem zazdrości. Tylko bowiem zazdrością można było wytłumaczyć jego dziwaczne zachowanie się wówczas, gdy miała nieostrożność powiedzieć mu, że pan Paweł Dalcz jest przystojny. Sam zaczął wówczas wynajdywać różne zalety swego stryjecznego brata i żądać, by ona przyznawała mu słuszność, że to prawdziwy mężczyzna, że ma postawę zwycięzcy, że ma zęby jak u wilka, że jego oczy połyskują stalą, że w głosie jego jest coś, co musi brać kobiety, i takie różne rzeczy. Oczywiście przejrzała podstęp Krzysztofa i wszystkiemu przeczyła, nawet temu, że jej się mogą podobać blondyni. Pomimo to rozgniewał się bardzo i nawet obraził ją ironicznymi uwagami o naiwnych samiczkach prowincjonalnych. Gdy się rozpłakała, zmitygował się, wycałował ją i byli już w takiej komitywie, że zaczęła żałować tego, że nie ma na sobie swojej najładniejszej kombinezki z tulipanami, ale niepotrzebnie, bo znowu do niczego nie doszło. Wszystko, jak zawsze, skończyło się na pocałunkach i pieszczotach, które rozpalały ją do zawrotu głowy i wzmagały głód prawdziwej miłości. Pomału w świadomości Marychny zaczął wzbierać żal do Krzysztofa i teraz, gdy od szeregu dni nie widywała go, przemawiał coraz mocniej. Właściwie jej sytuacja była dzika i nienaturalna. Nie jest ani narzeczoną, ani kochanką, ani nawet przyjaciółką Krzysztofa, nie mogło bowiem być mowy o przyjaźni tam, gdzie rozciągała się tak wielka różnica poziomu umysłowego. A jednak czuła się skrępowana, jakby zobowiązana do wierności, chociaż sama nie wiedziała czym. Dość często teraz widywała się z inżynierem Ottmanem. Tak się jakoś składało, że chemik jechał do fabryki tym samym tramwajem, a widocznie mniej ostatnio miał do roboty, gdyż wychodził nieraz o trzeciej i odprowadzał Marychnę do domu. Lubiła go, chociaż jako mężczyzna wcale się jej nie podobał. Mówiło się z nim dobrze, ba, znacznie lepiej niż z Krzysztofem. Ottman przecie też był bardzo inteligentny i wykształcony, ale jakoś nie dawał jej odczuć swojej wyższości, był bardziej swojski. Może dlatego że pochodził z ubogiej rodziny, a może po prostu starał się być delikatnym. Opowiadał jej o rzeczach bardzo mądrych, jak na przykład o różnych wynalazkach chemicznych, nad którymi pracował, ale opowiadał w ten sposób, że rozumiała wszystko. W ogóle rozumiała go całego, z jego uprzejmością, z jego dobrocią, z prostotą posuwającą się aż do niezaradności i z tą nieśmiałością, z racji której mówiono o nim w fabryce: - Ten poczciwy Ottman. Rozmawiając z nim, nigdy nie obawiała się wprost wypowiedzieć swoich myśli. Wiedziała, że choćby naplotła największych nonsensów, on nie będzie się z niej śmiał, jak to robił Krzysztof. Mówiło się z nim dobrze, po swojemu. Miało się zaufanie do jego niebieskich oczu, do tych nawet tak brzydkich u mężczyzny różowych policzków i do nieładnych rąk, zawsze poplamionych różnymi chemikaliami. Nigdy by nie zdobyła się na pocałowanie tych rąk, jak obcałowywała piękne, nieprawdopodobnie piękne ręce Krzysztofa. Ale stanowczo wolała uścisk dłoni Ottmana. Po Trzech Królach przyszła gwałtowna odwilż i ulica Bema tonęła w brzydkim błocie. Wracali właśnie z fabryki i Ottman łagodnie gniewał się na Marychnę, że nie nałożyła botów, gdy w pędzie minął ich dyrektorski samochód, wielka ciemnozielona maszyna. Spod kół trysnęła struga czarnej wody i błota, ochlapując Ottmana od stóp do głów, a Marychnie nowiuteńkie pończochy. - O la la! - zawołał bezradnie Ottman. - Boże, jak my wyglądamy. Samochód zatrzymał się o kilkadziesiąt kroków dalej i nagle zaczął się cofać tylnym biegiem. Gdy zrównał się z nimi, otworzyły się drzwiczki i dyrektor Paweł Dalcz wychylił głowę: - Bardzo państwa przepraszani za nieuwagę mego szofera - powiedział, uchylając futrzanej czapki - strasznie was ochlapaliśmy. - O, drobiazg, panie dyrektorze - uśmiechnął się Ottman. - W każdym razie nie możecie państwo w tym stanie iść przez miasto. Odwiozę was. Proszę. - Ależ, panie dyrektorze... Ja doprawdy... Może panna Jarszówna... Poplamiłbym panu cały wóz. - Siadajcie prędzej. No, już. Niech mi pani poda rękę. Hop! Marychna w gruncie rzeczy była kontenta. Pończochy się przepiorą, a za to jest rzadka okazja przejechać się limuzyną obok naczelnego dyrektora. Jak to on grzecznie zrobił. - Dokąd państwa mam odwieźć? - zapylał. - Ja mieszkam na Lesznie - odpowiedziała Marychna. - A pan, inżynierze? - O, ja daleko, na Koszykowej. - Na Koszykową - rzucił dyrektor szoferowi i zwracając się do Marychny, powiedział - musi się pani poświęcić, ale najpierw odwieziemy bardziej poszkodowanego. - Jak pan sobie życzy, panie dyrektorze. - Nie upiera się pani przy pierwszeństwie? - Cóż znowu! - No, inżynierze, niech pan podziękuje pani - zaśmiał się. - No, jakże, otrzymał już pan te próbki z hartowni? - Są już w robocie. - To doskonale. Otóż i Koszykowa. Pod którym numerem pan mieszka? - Trzydzieści siedem. Auto stanęło, Ottman pożegnał się, podziękował i wysiadł. Samochód zawracał. - Doprawdy, panie dyrektorze, mogłabym wrócić tramwajem. Robię tyle kłopotu... - Dlaczego nie pomyśli pani - uśmiechnął się do niej - że sprawia mi przyjemność swym towarzystwem? Zerknęła nań z ukosa i pomyślała, że Krzysztof nic nie przesadził. Paweł Dalcz musiał się podobać kobietom. Odpowiedziała z cieniem kokieterii: - Cóż ja, panie dyrektorze, pan w ogóle na kobiety nie zwraca uwagi... - Ja?... Z czego to pani wnioskuje? - Pan jest taki poważny. Zamyślił się. Miała wrażenie, że sprawiła mu przykrość, i nie wiedziała, co ma powiedzieć. I tak podziwiała własną odwagę. Jeszcze przed kilku miesiącami każdy dyrektor, a naczelny tym bardziej, był dla niej czymś groźnym i niedosięgalnym. Dopiero flirt z Krzysztofem ośmielił ją nieco. - Ma pani rację. Jestem za poważny. Dlatego nie mogę podobać się kobietom. Prawda? - Ależ bynajmniej! - zaprotestowała. - Nie znajduje pani?... Zresztą dla pani mogę nie być poważny. Specjalnie dla pani. Widocznie jest to u nas rodzinne... - Powaga? - Nie. Sympatia do pani. Marychna poczerwieniała aż po białka oczu. - Nie chciałem pani dotknąć - powiedział łagodnie - proszę się na mnie nie gniewać, ale nie jest dla mnie tajemnicą, że mój brat stryjeczny kocha się w pani. Auto stanęło przed przecznicą, zapchaną ciężarowymi wozami. - Proszę mi powiedzieć, czy Krzysztof jest bardzo o panią zazdrosny? - lekko pochylił się do niej - czy nie wyzwie mnie na pojedynek za to, że panią emabluję? - Pan mnie wcale nie emabluje... - wybąkała nieśmiało. - Owszem. Emabluję z całą premedytacją. Chcę się pani podobać. Zaraz. Janie - zwrócił się głośno do szofera - na Trzeci Most... Przejedziemy się troszkę. Dobrze? - Jak pan sobie życzy, panie dyrektorze... - Proszę mnie nie tytułować dyrektorem. Nie jestem w tej chwili pani zwierzchnikiem, lecz towarzyszem przejażdżki. A może pani jest głodna i bardzo śpieszy na obiad? - Nie. - Zatem cóż pani na to, że chcę się pani podobać? - Pan żartuje. - Nie, nie żartuję. Krzysztof może smalić do pani cholewki, ten chemik może wywracać do niej oczy, dlaczego pani mnie nie może brać? Pani jest bardzo ładna i bardzo młoda. Bierze mnie pani tym wszystkim. To prawda, że nie jestem kobieciarzem, ale przecież o tyle znam się na kobietach. Proszę mi wybaczyć, że wyłożyłem to tak niezdarnie, bez kwiatków, bez bławatków, bez słodkich słówek. To nie moja specjalność. Jak pani na imię? - Marychna... to jest Maria... - powiedziała nie podnosząc oczu. - Lubię to imię - kiwnął głową - Marychna... ładnie brzmi. Więc co pani na to, panno Marychno? Milczała zupełnie zażenowana. Jeszcze nigdy nikt w ten sposób z nią nie rozmawiał. Przecież nie mogła mu tak z miejsca powiedzieć, że od dawna, od pierwszego spojrzenia podoba się jej znacznie więcej od Krzysztofa i od wszystkich innych mężczyzn... i teraz, chociaż miał w sposobie bycia coś chropowatego, wydał się jej jeszcze bardziej interesujący. - Niech mi pani powie: jesteś, przyjacielu, zanadto obcesowy, a to nie leży w moim guście... Gdy to od pani usłyszę, przestanę pani dokuczać. - Ale ja tak nie powiem - wydobyła z siebie, zapinając i odpinając torebkę. - A jak pani powie?... Kocha się pani w Krzysztofie? - zapytał niespodziewanie. - Dlaczego pan dyrektor pyta... ja doprawdy... - przygryzła wargi i odwróciła głowę. Miała uczucie jakby skrzywdzonej. Wypytuje ją jak sędzia śledczy. Ona nie ma żadnego obowiązku spowiadać się mu, że jest naczelnym dyrektorem, to jeszcze nie powód, żeby miał prawo nad nią się znęcać... Nagle poczuła jego rękę na swoich i usłyszała głos łagodny, niemal pieszczotliwy: - Proszę nie gniewać się, proszę nie gniewać się na mnie. Wiem, że jestem szorstki, że sprawiłem pani przykrość, ale niech panna Marychna weźmie pod uwagę, że nawet ludzie tak szorstcy mogą odczuwać... zazdrość. Podniósł jej rękę do ust i pocałował. - No, zgoda między nami? - zapytał z uśmiechem. Spojrzała nań. Jego szare oczy miały odcień stali, w całym pochyleniu postaci było coś pociągającego. - Ja się wcale nie gniewam, tylko tak... Auto zatrzymało się przed jej domem. Wyskoczył i pomógł jej wysiąść. - Bardzo pani dziękuję za miłe towarzystwo - powiedział całując ją w rękę - i proszę o mnie odrobinkę pamiętać. Dobrze? - Dobrze - skinęła głową i wbiegła do bramy, jakby przed nim uciekała. Zdarzenie to przejęło ją ogromnie. Przez cały wieczór nic nie robiła, tylko myślała o Pawle Dalczu i o jego zachowaniu się w samochodzie. Jakkolwiek mogła to tłumaczyć, nie ulegało wątpliwości, że wywarła na nim dodatnie wrażenie. W fabryce wszyscy mówili, że w ogóle na kobiety nie zwraca uwagi. Nie na próżno odwiózł najpierw Ottmana... Ile razy przychodził do gabinetu Krzysztofa, zawsze z nią rozmawiał i okazywał dla niej szczególne względy. Początkowo myślała, że to przez wzgląd na Krzysztofa. Teraz jednak wiedziała, że mu się bardzo podoba. Nie wiedziała tylko, co z tego będzie, nie wiedziała, jak ma postępować w stosunku do niego, no i do Krzysztofa. W każdym razie Krzysztofowi nie wspomni ani słowem o tym wszystkim... Zasypiając doszła do przekonania, że los człowieka bywa dziwny i że nigdy nie wiadomo, jak się życie ułoży. Najlepiej tedy zostawić wypadki ich własnemu biegowi. Nazajutrz po przebudzeniu się całe wczorajsze zdarzenie wydało się jej czymś fantastycznym, jakimś przygodnym kaprysem Pawła Dalcza, który na pewno już sam o nim zapomniał... Na próżno też za każdym otwarciem drzwi gabinetu odwracała głowę od maszyny. Nie przyszedł. Podczas przerwy obiadowej spotkała go na korytarzu. Rozmawiał z szefem buchalterii, lecz wcale jej nie zauważył. Był jakiś chmurny i groźny. O trzeciej umyślnie zwlekała z wyjściem. Pod oknami stała limuzyna dyrektorska, lecz on nie wychodził. Wróciła do domu sama, gdyż i Ottmana nie było. Czytała wiersze, nie mogąc złapać ich treści, wreszcie rozpłakała się, owinęła się w ciepły szal i tak przesie- (w tym miejscu brakuje tekstu) fonować albo przysłać bodaj kilka słów, świadczących o tym, że pamięta. Bardzo to nieładnie z jego strony... - Panno Marychno, herbata na stole! - rozległ się głos gospodyni. - Już idę. W chwili gdy poprawiała włosy, zadzwonił telefon w przedpokoju. - Jakiś pan do pani, panno Marychno - zawoła gospodyni. Krzysztof! - pomyślała Marychna - jak to dobrze! Może przyjdzie... W słuchawce jednak zabrzmiał niski, fascynujący głos Pawła Dalcza: - Dobry wieczór, miła koleżanko. Dzwonię, by się dowiedzieć, co pani porabia? - Ach... to pan... - Dziwi się pani? - Nie spodziewałam się - powiedziała tak, jakby mówiła: jakże to pięknie, że pan dzwoni. - To źle. Zapomniała pani o mnie... - O... - Czy pani już po kolacji? - Już - skłamała, sama nie wiedząc dlaczego. To szkoda. Bo widzi pani, ja jestem głodny, lecz nie mniej spragniony widoku pani, i tak sobie pomyślałem, że dobrze byłoby zjeść kolację razem. Hm... Nie zlituje się pani nad samotnikiem? - Ja doprawdy nie wiem - powiedziała i dostrzegła w lustrze swoją uśmiechniętą i zaróżowioną twarz. - Wobec tego ja muszę wiedzieć. Proszę się prędziutko ubrać, za dziesięć minut zajadę i będę trąbił na dole. Dosłyszy pani?... Zresztą i to jest zbędne. Punktualnie za dziesięć minut czekam. Nim zdążyła coś odpowiedzieć, położył słuchawkę. - Tra la la, tra la la - zanuciła Marychna i szybko zaczęła się przebierać. - Herbata, panno Marychno! - Dziękuję pani, ale muszę wyjść. Nagle przyszło jej na myśl, że to bezczelne z jego strony tak rozporządzać się nią. Że jest dyrektorem, to jeszcze nie daje prawa. Właściwie nie powinna schodzić. Cóż on sobie wyobraża, że ledwie raczy kiwnąć palcem... Rzuciła okiem na zegarek i z pośpiechem zaczęła nakładać suknię, tę samą, projektowaną przez Krzysztofa. W tej jest najładniej. Zbiegła na dół o kilka minut za wcześnie. Dął silny północny wiatr i jej lekkie palto zdawało się niczym. Wypatrywała wielkiej ciemnozielonej limuzyny, dlatego też nie spostrzegła zajeżdżającej taksówki. Dopiero gdy się otworzyły drzwiczki, zorientowała się, że to on. Nie zdejmując swojej futrzanej czapki, pocałował ją w rękawiczkę i pomógł wsiąść. - Co pan sobie o mnie pomyśli - odezwała się, gdy wóz ruszył. Uśmiechnął się: - Przede wszystkim pomyślę, że pani jest zimno. Odchylił połowę swego futra i otulił jej nogi. - Cieplej tak? - Ale panu będzie zimno. - To zależy od pani. - Ode mnie? (Następnego wiersza brak we wszystkich wydaniach.) - No, tak. Jeżeli panna Marychna będzie dla mnie dobra i miła, to o chłodzie nie ma mowy. Ale jak można w takim lekkim paletku... Trzeba będzie coś na to zaradzić. Zjemy kolację w "Bristolu". Lubi pani "Bristol"? - Nie byłam tam jeszcze nigdy. - Mam tam mały interes do załatwienia, ale to nie zabierze wiele czasu. Już w hallu ogarnęło ją miłe ciepło. W sali restauracyjnej było jeszcze prawie pusto. Orkiestra grała cygańskie romanse. Zajęli stolik w dalekim końcu sali. - Przede wszystkim musimy się rozgrzać - powiedział kelnerowi - piekielny mróz. - Koniaczek szanowny pan każe? Łosoś? Kawiorek?... - Byle prędko. - Ja nie będę jadła - odsunęła talerz Marychna - jestem już po kolacji. - Nie nalegam, ale przecie coś pani przegryzie po koniaku! Nigdy jeszcze nie jadła kawioru. Był świetny. Z zazdrością patrzyła na towarzysza, który bezceremonialnie połykał wielkie jego porcje. Jej nie wypadało, gdyż była już po kolacji. Wreszcie dała się namówić, gdyż wprost nie była w stanie zapanować nad apetytem, a przekąski to przecie nie jedzenie. Łosoś, śledzie w śmietanie, sałatka z drobiu, sardynki... A do tego bursztynowy, pachnący winem, a taki mocny koniak... Krzysztof zawsze inaczej dysponował kolację. Bulion z jajkiem, jakiś indyk, melba i wino białe... Marychnie już nieco kręciło się w głowie, gdy podano sielawy, była jednak już niegłodna i w sam czas przypomniała sobie, że miała tylko towarzyszyć: - gotów pomyśleć, że jestem głodomorem... Przy sąsiednim stoliku usiadł jakiś pan. Był grubawy, łysy i miał bardzo wyczernione wąsy. Kilka razy z zaciekawieniem zerknął ku niej, a gdy jej towarzysz spojrzał nań, wstał i ukłonił mu się z rewerencją i szarmanctwem starego aktora. - Kto to taki? - szeptem zapytała Marychna. Paweł Dalcz nieznacznie machnął ręką: - Taki sobie jegomość. Właśnie do niego mam interes. No, kieliszek wina, panno Marychno. Po chwili przeprosił ją na krótko i przesiadł się do sąsiedniego stolika. Nie czuła się tym dotknięta. Uważała za rzecz naturalną, że wielki przemysłowiec ma sprawy do załatwienia w lokalach publicznych i że interesy nie dają mu spokojnie zjeść kolacji. Takie rzeczy nieraz widywała w filmach amerykańskich. Grubawy pan wstał na jego powitanie i zachowywał się tak, że było widoczne, że jest zależny od niego. Mówili półgłosem, do Marychny przecie dolatywały poszczególne słowa i niektóre zdania wypowiedziane z większym naciskiem. Paweł Dalcz siedział do niej tyłem i jego głos zlewał się w niskie głębokie dudnienie. Szerokie bary, wysoki mocny kark nad nimi i pięknie zarysowana linia głowy o gładkich blond włosach nie pozwalały jej oderwać oczu. Natomiast ten z przyczernionymi wąsami wymawiał każde słowo w taki sposób, jakby je wypuszczał na świat. Ruch jego warg natrętnie przypominał Marychnie kurę znoszącą jajko. Zaśmiała się do własnego porównania i wypiła wino. Było zimne i miało mocny zapach. Przy sąsiednim stoliku rozmawiano widocznie o fabryce, gdyż kilkakrotnie padło tam nazwisko dyrektora Jachimowskiego, przy czym interesant robił zadowoloną minę i pstrykał palcami z widocznym ukontentowaniem. Wspomniał też o jakiejś babie, o udziałach Ganta, o jakichś wielkich kwotach dolarów, o procentach, o rejencie... Marychnie wszystko plątało się w głowie. Wreszcie słyszała tylko głos Pawła Dalcza. Mówił takim tonem, jakby wydawał dyspozycję, potem wyjął z kieszeni grubą paczkę pieniędzy i wręczył ją pod stołem jegomościowi. Po chwili wstał i wrócił do stolika. Jego uśmiech zdawał się wyrażać zadowolenie. - Przepraszam śliczną koleżankę za moją nieobecność - powiedział serdecznie. - Ależ byłoby mi przykro, gdybym miała przeszkadzać... - Gdzież te kuropatwy? - zawołał na kelnera. Później podano deser. Dowcipkował wesoło i patrzył na nią tak, że się rumieniła, wreszcie powiedział: - Mam dziś dobry dzień. Trzeba to uczcić szampanem. - Udał się panu jakiś interes? - Moje miłe stworzonko, zgadła pani, ale nie trzeba o tym mówić. Wziął jej rękę i pogłaskał tak, jak się głaska kota. - Lubi mnie panna Marychna chociaż troszeczkę?... Wypity alkohol skutkował. Zrobiła się śmielsza. Przechyliła zalotnie głowę i zapytała: - A zależy panu na tym chociaż odrobinę? - Gdybyśmy tu byli sami - powiedział mrużąc oczy - udowodniłbym to pani bez użycia jakiegokolwiek słowa. - Ale nie jesteśmy sami - zaśmiała się zaczepnie. Pochylił się do niej: - Jeszcze nie - szepnął - a chcielibyśmy tego oboje. Prawda? Podała się nieświadomie ku niemu i odpowiedziała: - Tak. - Kelner! ! Płacić - zawołał. - Już idziemy?... Tak ładnie gra orkiestra i właśnie zaczęli tańczyć... - Chciałaby panna Marychna zatańczyć? - Bardzo.... - Ja niestety nie umiem, ale rzecz jest do zrobienia. Nadbiegł kelner. Paweł Dalcz rzucił mu krótko: - Rachunek dla mnie i fordancera dla pani. - W tej sekundzie, proszę pana. Marychna skrzywiła się: - Ale ja nie chcę tańczyć z jakimś bubkiem! Ja chciałam z panem!... - Musi mnie pani dopiero nauczyć. - Więc chodźmy, to wcale nietrudno - zapewniała z przekonaniem - chodźmy!... - Nie - potrząsnął stanowczo głową - nie chce chyba pani, bym ja, poważny człowiek, kompromitował się publicznie swoimi niezdarstwami początkującego dansera?... Prawda? - Kiedy pan wcale nie jest taki starszy... A to bardzo łatwo. Mnie nigdy nikt nie uczył, a tańczę wcale nieźle od pierwszego razu... - Kobiety co innego. Mają wrodzony talent... No, proszę. Przed Marychną stał w ukłonie wylizany typek w smokingu, ze smutną i bezczelną gębą. Cóż miała robić... Wstała i poszła na ring. Tango, jak zapewniał gigolo, było upajające. Wolałaby z Pawłem, wolałaby, podnosząc wzrok, widzieć jego szare przenikliwe oczy, które wywołują dreszcz nie wiadomo dlaczego tak obezwładniający... Od tak dawna nie tańczyła. Wprawdzie z Krzysztofem nieraz bywała na dancingu, ale on nigdy nie chciał, a gdy raz nieśmiało zauważyła, że niektóre panie tańczą z fortancerami, oburzył się i powiedział, że są to rozwydrzone dziwki, które chętnie tańczyłyby nago, gdyby nie bały się policji. I mówił, że to zły ton. A przecież jego stryjeczny brat, taki sam wielki pan i też znający wszystkie formy, nic złego w tańczeniu pań z fortancerami nie widział, skoro nie tylko jej pozwolił, ale nawet sam zaproponował. Krzysztof jest świętoszkiem - pomyślała. - Małżonek szanownej pani nie tańczy? - zapytał gigolo. - Co? - Małżonek pani nie używa tańca? - powtórzył. - Nie. Nie umie. - Jakże wiele traci - westchnął - pani tańczy jak Sylfida, jak Petrarka... - Czy rzeczywiście znajduje pan? - O, tak. Ma pani w tańcu taką finezję, licencję, powiedziałbym nawet fantasmagorię. Pani jest stworzona na Melpomenę! Pochlebiło jej to bardzo. Bądź co bądź opinia zawodowca coś znaczy. - Na kogo jestem stworzona? - zapytała życzliwie. - Na Melpomenę. To była taka bogini tańca, wina i miłości, ale przeważające tańca. Pani będzie łaskawa w lewo... o tak... Dlaczego pani tu nie bywa?... Pani nie może pojąć tęsknoty takiego tancerza, jak ja, do takiej partnerki, jak pani... - Skończyli grać - zatrzymała się z żalem. - O, dla nas muszą powtórzyć. Takiego szczęścia nie wyrzeknę się łatwo. Publiczność poklaskała ospale dla dopełnienia formalności i orkiestra zaczęła grać znowu. - Taniec to moja żywioła - mówił melodyjnym głosem - właściwie, proszę pani, jestem zaniedbanym artystą. Ale czego się nie robi dla egzystencji... Życie segreguje człowieka bez uwzględnienia. - Życie nie jest romansem - powiedziała, by znaleźć się w tymże szlachetnym i sentymentalnym tonie konwersacji, tak pasującej do rzewnych tonów tanga. - Pani jest bardzo subtelna i platoniczna, jak rzadko - westchnął. Skończyli. Odprowadził ją do stolika i skłonił się wdzięcznie. Paweł kiwnął mu głową i schował do kieszeni notatnik, w którym przez cały czas coś zapisywał. Krzysztof, gdyby nawet pozwolił jej tańczyć, nie spuszczałby z niej oka. A Paweł nie jest zazdrosny... Jest taki pewny siebie, no bo zna swoją cenę... - Jakże się tańczyło? - zapytał. - O, świetnie. Ten gigolo doskonale prowadzi. - Pewnie gadał pani jakieś głupstwa? - Przeciwnie. To bardzo inteligentny człowiek... On jest nawet artystą, tylko nie wiodło się mu... Powiedział, że tańczę jak Melpomena. - A ta dama dobrze tańczyła czy źle? - spojrzał na nią z uśmiechem. - No przecie! Pan żartuje... Żeby źle tańczyła bogini tańca! - Tak?... Hm... i ja tak myślę, a nie wie pani, czy ona nie udzielała czasem lekcyj tańca? Miałbym wielką ochotę. - Ach, jak to dobrze, jak to dobrze - ucieszyła się - więc zatańczy pan ze mną? - Wypijmy - nalał jej kieliszek. - Cudowne to wino.... - Za pomyślność naszej pierwszej lekcji! W chwili gdy kieliszki były już puste, orkiestra zaczęła grać. - Chodźmy - zerwała się Marychna. - Tak, ale nie tu - wstał również. - Więc gdzie? - zdziwiła się. Nie odpowiedział. W szatni podano mu futro. Przed hotelem stał długi szereg aut. Wsiedli do taksówki. - Ujazdowska - powiedział szoferowi. - Czy to też restauracja? - zapytała. - Nie. Pojedziemy do mnie. Mam doskonały gramofon, przy którym świetnie się tańczy. Marychnie kręciło się w głowie i była nie bardzo przytomna. Pomimo to przestraszyła się: - Nie, ja nie chcę... ja nie chcę... - Ależ dlaczego?... Boi się mnie Marychna?... - Nie, nie, to nie wypada. Tak nie można. Co sobie pomyślą. - Nikt nic nie pomyśli, bo nikt nas nie zobaczy. - Kiedy to źle, ja się wstydzę... Wziął ją za rękę i powiedział prawie surowo: - Krzysztofa nie wstydzi się pani. Proszę lepiej być szczerą i powiedzieć, że nie podobam się pani. No? - Pan się na mnie gniewa - skrzywiła się jak do płaczu... - a ja... a mnie... tu tak zimno... Bez słowa objął ją, przytulił do siebie, przechylił jej głowę i wpił się w usta. Zrobiła krótki gest obrony, lecz już w sekundę później przywarła doń z całej siły. Nie wyobrażała sobie, by pocałunek mógł być aż tak rozkoszny. Traciła oddech... Jakże inaczej całował Krzysztof... Tamten zdawał się zawsze smakować, a ten brał ją, wchłaniał... Drżały jej kolana, gdy wchodziła po szerokich marmurowych schodach. Na pierwszym piętrze otworzył drzwi i przepuścił ją przed sobą. Amfilada ogromnych pokojów rozjarzyła się światłem. Bardzo wysokie sufity, lśniące posadzki pokryte dywanami, złociste portiery, wspaniałe meble... wprost nie wyobrażała sobie takiego przepychu w życiu... Tylko w kinie, w pałacach milionerów widuje się coś podobnego. Szła na palcach jak w kościele albo w muzeum. Od dziecinnych lat dyrektor fabryki był dla niej, tak samo jak i dla całej jej rodziny, istotą nieosiągalną, wszechwładną, nieomal nadprzyrodzoną. Nie tylko trzymał w ręku byt ich domu, nie tylko był Olimpem, na który zaledwie wolno podnosić oczy, lecz otoczony był nimbem przypowieści, anegdot pełnych podziwu, z pietyzmem przechowywanych powiedzonek, z których każde niezwykłą miało wartość dlatego, że padło z ust któregoś z Dalczów. Nigdy jednak poczucie tego dystansu nie wyraziło się tak sugestywnie, jak teraz, gdy znalazła się w tym mieszkaniu. Paweł zdjął z niej palto i puścił gramofon. Był ten sam, co i przed chwilą w aucie, a jednak zdawał się być zupełnie kimś innym, przy kim ona nic nie znaczyła, przy kim nikła. - No, mój uroczy gościu, nad czym tak myślisz? - Tak.... nic... - Przystępujemy do edukacji niedźwiedzia w tańcu. Czy może niedźwiedź służyć?... Uśmiechnęła się nieszczerze: - Ja już pójdę, panie dyrektorze... - Jak mnie pani nazywa!! - oburzył się. - Przepraszam, ale tak mi się kręci w głowie... ja już... - Nie żartujmy. Lekcji nie daruję. Służę. Pociągnął ją, otoczył mocno ramieniem i zaczęli tańczyć. Po kilku dopiero okrążeniach pokoju zorientowała się, że on tańczy świetnie i że tak jej dobrze. Płyta się skończyła i gramofon sam się wyłączył. Paweł usiadł na szerokiej tachcie i posadził ją przy sobie. - Ależ pan doskonale tańczy - powiedziała przecierając skronie, w których huczało. - Jestem pojętnym uczniem? - Już pewno bardzo późno - zerwała się. Przytrzymał ją i posadził sobie na kolanach: - Chodź tu. Jesteś diabelnie apetyczna... Taka świeżość bije od ciebie... Nie broniła się. - Dlaczego chciałaś wyjść - mówił zdyszany - przecie nie będziesz mi kłamała, że mnie nie pragniesz... że nie chcesz być moją... Nagle wstał, podniósł ją na rękach wysoko i zaniósł do sypialni. Było tu prawie ciemno. Tylko przy wielkim łóżku paliła się nikła różowa lampka. Nie umiała, nie miała odwagi oponować. Nie widziała go, czuła tylko na sobie jego bezlitosny wzrok, męczące, uparte patrzenie szarych, zimnych oczu. W pokoju było bardzo ciepło, lecz pomimo to trzęsła się jak w febrze, a jej skóra ściągnęła się i stała się chropowata. Chciała zapłakać, chciała zawołać, że się boi, lecz zęby szczękały, a z krtani nie mógł wydobyć się ani jeden dźwięk. Nie zdawała sobie sprawy z tego, co się z nią dzieje. Dreszczem przeszedł po niej chłodny dotyk pościeli i tuż potem gorący dotyk jego dłoni na ramieniu. - Co ci jest, dziecko, czego się boisz? - usłyszała wypowiedziane prawie pieszczotliwym głosem tuż przy uchu. To ją oprzytomniło. Odruchowo przywarła doń całym ciałem, oplotła go mocno rękami, jakby w nim szukając obrony przed nim samym... Jej nagie ramię oblewał jego gorący oddech, coraz szybszy, niemal świszczący. Pulsy waliły w skroniach, głowę ogarnął niepojęty zawrót, w piersiach wezbrała fala krwi... ciało wygięło się i wyprężyło w gniotącym uścisku... Ostry, przeszywający ból przeniknął ją całą. Krzyknęła i bezwładnie opadła na poduszki. Teraz ukryła twarz w poduszce i zaczęła płakać. Nie mogła jeszcze zebrać myśli, ale zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że stało się w jej życiu coś ważnego, coś decydującego, czego przecież nie żałowała, a co napełniało ją jakimś nieuzasadnionym smutkiem... Została jego kochanką, zdradziła Krzysztofa. Tak odpłaciła mu jego dobroć, jego delikatność... Postąpiła podle, ale to tylko wina samego Krzysztofa... Dlaczego utrzymywał ją w wiecznej niepewności, dlaczego okrywał się zawsze przed nią tajemniczością... Nie będzie mogła spojrzeć mu w oczy, ale sam sobie winien... Nie odwróciła głowy, chociaż słyszała, że Paweł wstał i zapalił papierosa. Wstydziła się. - Wytłumacz mi - odezwał się - co to ma znaczyć? Nie zrozumiała, o co mu chodzi, i mocniej przywarła do poduszki. - Marychno, co to ma znaczyć? - powtórzył. - Przecie wszyscy twierdzili, że jesteś kochanką Krzysztofa?... - To nieprawda - powiedziała cicho. Zaśmiał się: - No, teraz nie potrzebujesz mnie o tym przekonywać. Nie rozumiem tylko, dlaczego nie powiedziałaś mi tego wcześniej... Bywał przecie u ciebie, i to często. Czasami do późnej nocy. Takie rzeczy nie dają się ukryć. Wszyscy widzieli, że gapił się w ciebie jak sroka w gnat i przewracał oczy. Więc cóż u licha? Marychna milczała. - Kochał się w tobie platonicznie? - Ja nie wiem... - Czy po prostu jest niedorajdą? Co? - Po co pan o tym mówi... - Nie nazywaj mnie panem. A możeś ty go nie chciała?... Nawet nie całowaliście się? Nic nie odpowiedziała. - No, chyba nie potrzebujesz robić przede mną tajemnic - powiedział nie bez irytacji. - Owszem - szepnęła. - Co? - zdziwił się - dlaczego robisz z tego tajemnicę? - Ja mówię, że owszem, że całowaliśmy się... - I więcej nic?... Nie myślałem, że z niego taki fajtłapa... Jak to, i nigdy nie zabierał się do ciebie? - Pan tak mówi... ja się wstydzę... Roześmiał się, zgasił papierosa, położył się obok niej i odwrócił ją bez ceremonii twarzą do siebie. - Nie ma czego się wstydzić, moja śliczna panienko - uśmiechnął się do niej - chyba jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, prawda? Jego szare oczy uśmiechały się również dobrotliwie, po ojcowsku. Rozchylona pidżama odsłaniała szeroką pierś, z lekka przycienioną włosami. Wydał się Marychnie bliskim i serdecznym. Zaczęła opowiadać o sobie i o Krzysztofie. Sama nie wiedziała, co o nim myśleć. Zawsze był dziwny, czytał wiersze, zachowywał się tak, jakby był zazdrosny, jakby kochał ją, a przecież nigdy nie wspomniał o tym ani jednym słowem. I on jej się podobał, bo jest taki ładny i taki chyba nieszczęśliwy, na pewno nieszczęśliwy, bo wciąż jest zamyślony i smutny... Nieraz chciała go pocieszyć, ale on, gdy tylko przyszło co do czego, cofał się i robił się jeszcze smutniejszy. Początkowo podejrzewała go, że może jest, broń Boże, jakimś kaleką, że cierpi na jakąś straszną chorobę, ale sam mówił, że jest zdrów, i nawet pokazywał jej swoją książeczkę wojskową, gdzie wyraźnie było napisane, że służył w wojsku i jest zdatny do dalszej służby... - A może chciał się z tobą ożenić? - zapytał takim tonem powątpiewania, że uczuła się tym dotknięta. Sama nigdy nie myślała o tym poważnie, ale ostatecznie dlaczego Paweł uważał to za taką niemożliwość! Że Krzysztof jest bogaty... Alboż to mało ubogich panien wychodzi za mąż za milionerów?... - Może i chce - skłamała - czy ja wiem... - Nie byłoby w tym nic nadzwyczajnego - powiedział obojętnie - sądzę nawet, że byłaby z was dobrana para. On demoniczny brunet, a ty wiośniana blondynka o takiej ślicznej różowej buzi... - Nie.... nie... - odpychała go z całych sił. Wspomnienie tego, co się stało przed chwilą, kazało się jej bronić. Z drugiej strony opanowywało ją poczucie konieczności, posłuszeństwa, niemal pragnienie zaspokojenia jego wymagań... Gdy w pół godziny później wychodziła już ubrana z łazienki, ku swemu zdumieniu zastała Pawła w gabinecie przy biurku. Siedział w pidżamie przed stosem papierów tak pogrążony w pracy, że zdawał się jej nie spostrzegać. Jego profil w kręgu lampy zaznaczył się twardymi mocnymi liniami, a ściągnięte brwi wyglądały pięknie i groźnie. Stąpając na palcach, nałożyła przed lustrem kapelusz i palto, gdy odezwał się równym spokojnym głosem: - Niepodobna, byś chodziła w tym powiewnym paletku. Zrobię ci mały podarek. Bądź tak dobra i wstąp jutro do kuśnierza na Miodowej. Nazywa się Tieferman. Wybierz tam sobie jakieś przyzwoite futro. Rachunek ureguluję ja. Marychna poczerwieniała: - Czy... czy to ma być... zapłata za... to, że się... panu oddałam? - wyrzuciła ze ściśniętego gardła. Odłożył ołówek i obejrzał się: - Nie myślałem, Marychno, że z ciebie taka gąska. - Pan mnie obraził.... pan mnie krzywdzi... pan sądzi, że ja dlatego, że pan jest bogaty... W oczach jej ukazały się łzy. - Jesteś głupiutka. Bardzo głupiutka - powiedział spokojnie - po pierwsze, nie ty mnie się oddałaś, a ja ciebie wziąłem. - Po drugie, nie jest to zapłata, bo równie dobrze i ty musiałabyś mi zapłacić. Jak w ogóle może być mowa o zapłacie wówczas, gdy obie strony sprawiają sobie wzajemną przyjemność! Postanowiłem kupić ci futro, bo nie chcę, byś się zaziębiła i rozchorowała. A chyba wolno mi zrobić prezent temu, kogo lubię, i to prezent taki, jaki mu jest potrzebny? - Takie drogie prezenty robi się tylko kokotom - przygryzła wargi. - Serio?... Nie wiedziałem. Dużo takich prezentów rozdawałaś już kokotom? - Pan kpi ze mnie... Wstał i pogłaskał ją po twarzy: - Nie, dzieciaku, ja, widzisz, nigdy żadnych prezentów nie robiłem kokotom, a tobie zrobię taki, na jaki mnie stać. Gdybym był biednym monterem, kupiłbym ci wełniany sweter. Rozumiesz?... A tak proszę cię tylko, byś wybrała sobie coś ładnego, ciepłego i nie zanadto efektownego, bo zazdrościłyby ci koleżanki i pytlowałyby za dużo o rozrzutności... Krzysztofa. Roześmiał się i pocałował ją w usta. - I tak będą mówiły - szepnęła. - Na to nie ma rady. - Ale ja nie chcę - próbowała bronić się bez przekonania - zresztą, co pomyśli Krzysztof. - Nic nie pomyśli, bo mu przecie ani słówkiem nie piśniesz o naszej bliższej znajomości. A futro znowu nie kosztuje tyle, byś nie mogła wziąć na raty. Kuśnierz nazywa się Tieferman, nie zapomnij. Masz to załatwić zaraz jutro po biurze. Adres dokładny znajdziesz w katalogu telefonicznym. I bez żadnych wykrętów! Koniecznie jutro, bo inaczej to już ja się z tobą potrafię porachować, niegrzeczna dziewczynko! Znowu jego oczy miały wyraz ciepły i dobry. - Ale w takim razie - podniosła buntowniczo głowę - to i pan musi ode mnie przyjąć prezent. - Z rozkoszą - zaśmiał się. - Mnie nie stać na taki cenny... - Moja droga - przerwał - cenność każdej rzeczy, jej wartość nigdy nie jest ważna. Ważne jest tylko to, jaką wartość my jej przypisujemy. Spójrz na ten pierścionek. Jego wartość jest zależna tylko od tego, na czyim jest palcu. Na moim jest dla ciebie wspaniałym brylantem, lecz gdybyś zobaczyła go na ręku stróża, wiedziałabyś, że to nędzna imitacja. Prawda?... Więc widzisz, na świecie nie ma wartości bezwzględnych... Zmarszczył brwi i patrząc gdzieś w kąt pokoju dodał: - Kto tego nie wie, ten nie może podbić świata, choćby się na głowie postawił... No, ale to ciebie nie obchodzi. O czym mówiliśmy?... Aha! Więc choćbym ci ofiarowała pałac, a ty mnie, przypuśćmy, krawat, mogę pozostać twoim dłużnikiem... A propos, jeżeli to ma być krawat, niech będzie szary i w paski. Dobrze? Śmieli się oboje, gdy on spojrzał na zegarek: - No, nie wyśpisz się dziś - skonstatował - daruj, że cię nie odprowadzę, ale mam jeszcze dużo roboty. Tuż za rogiem znajdziesz taksówki. Masz drobne? - Mam - powiedziała i przypomniała sobie, że ma w torebce zaledwie półtora złotego, ale to nic, bo pójdzie i tak pieszo. On jednak widocznie nie należał do łatwowiernych. Pomimo oporu Marychny sprawdził zawartość torebki. - Wstyd tak kłamać - powiedział surowo i włożył do torebki kilka monet - to jest pożyczka, oddasz mi ją, jak będziesz bogata. A uważaj, byś pojechała taksówką. Będę wyglądał przez okno! Czuła się przy nim, jak dziecko, które na próżno mobilizuje wszystkie swoje wybiegi. Zostają poznane i unieszkodliwione z łatwą pobłażliwością. Na ulicy było pusto, zimno i strasznie. Nawet szofer taksówki miał minę nie wywołującą zaufania. Lękliwie unikała jego wzroku, podając swój adres. Szyby były tak zamarznięte, że siedziała jak w lodowni, nie mogąc sprawdzić, jakimi ulicami ją wiozą. Na szczęście auto stanęło przed jej domem. Szybko wbiegła po schodach i po chwili była już w swoim ciepłym pokoju. Rozebrała się bardzo prędko i zasypiając myślała o tym, że Paweł jest prawdziwym mężczyzną, że wybierze sobie czarne źrebaki i że Krzysztof niczego się nie domyśli. Byle tylko zostało jej trochę czasu, byle jutro jeszcze nie przyszedł do fabryki... I rzeczywiście nie przyszedł. Sekretarz Holder, który z rana zajrzał do gabinetu z powodu jakiegoś drobiazgu, powiedział, że podobno pan Krzysztof Dalcz ciężko zachorował, bo wezwano telegraficznie jakiegoś specjalistę z Wiednia. Marychna przeraziła się. Uderzyła ją myśl, że postąpiła nędznie i zdradziła go w chwili, gdy ten być może walczy ze śmiercią. Po kilku zaledwie godzinach snu i po tej dręczącej nocy sama wyglądała blado i miała spieczone wargi. - Pani też coś jest, panno Marychno - przyjrzał się jej Holder. - Nie, nic. - Robi pani wrażenie, jakby panią coś gnębiło na duszy i na ciele... Poczerwieniała i wzruszyła ramionami: - Zdaje się panu - powiedziała nie bez irytacji i zaraz po jego wyjściu wyjęła lusterko, by sprawdzić, czy to istotnie po niej znać. Oczy miała podkrążone i nienaturalnie lśniące. Wyglądała z tym ładnie, nawet interesująco. Nie przypuszczała, że to, co z nią tej nocy zaszło, będzie tak widoczne. Co za szczęście, że Krzysztof dziś nie zobaczy jej. Na pewno nabrałby podejrzenia... Przyłapała siebie na tej niedobrej egoistycznej myśli i skarciła się sama. Jak mogła cieszyć się, kiedy on jest tak niebezpiecznie chory. Ale skoro sprowadzono lekarza aż z zagranicy, ten go uleczy i wszystko skończy się dobrze. W ciągu całego dnia Paweł nie zajrzał do niej ani razu. Musiało go też nie być w fabryce, gdyż szukano go nawet tu. Dwa razy wpadł, niczym oparzony, dyrektor Jachimowski i raz Blumkiewicz. - Proszę pana, proszę pana - zatrzymała go. - Słucham panią! - Nie, nie, kiedy ja widzę, że pan się bardzo śpieszy. - Istotnie, proszę pani, śpieszę bardzo, dlatego proszę łaskawie... - Chciałam spytać, jak zdrowie pana Krzysztofa? Spojrzał na nią przelotnym wzrokiem, w którym malowała się ironia: - Dziękuję, zupełnie dobrze. - A po cóż sprowadzano lekarza aż z Wiednia? - zapytała naiwnie. Blumkiewicz, zabierający się już do odejścia, stanął jak wryty: - Skąd to pani wie?! - No... mówili. Tu w biurze mówili. - Biuro jest gniazdem plotkarstwa - syknął Blumkiewicz i jego układna pomarszczona twarz przybrała jadowity, zły wyraz. - Ale cóż w tym złego - zdziwiła się Marychna. - Nic złego. Ludzie najlepiej i najmądrzej robią, proszę pani, gdy zajmują się sprawami, które do nich należą. Ukłonił się i wyszedł, a Marychna obiecała sobie poskarżyć się Krzysztofowi, że ten obrzydliwy Blumkiewicz potraktował ją niegrzecznie... Właściwie to należało raczej powiedzieć o tym Pawłowi... Przecie z Pawłem ten Blumkiewicz więcej się musi liczyć... Paweł jednak nie pokazał się w ciągu całego dnia. Wyszła z fabryki później niż zwykle i na przystanku spotkała inżyniera Ottmana. Jego płowe, krzaczasto przystrzyżone wąsiki pokryte były szronem i sopelkami lodu. Wyglądał jak nauczyciel wiejski w swoim wytartym palcie, z jaskrawymi rumieńcami na policzkach i z zaczerwienionym nosem. Było w nim coś prowincjonalnego. I w ubraniu, i w sposobie witania się. Gdy znaleźli się w tramwaju, w którym o tej porze nie było tłoku, Marychna powiedziała: - A ja dziś mam daleką podróż: jadę na Miodową. Oczekiwała objawu zaciekawienia, lecz ponieważ tylko przyglądał się jej z jakimś głupim uśmiechem, zaniepokoiła się: - Dlaczego pan tak na mnie patrzy? - Nie, nic, przepraszam panią... Zamyśliłem się. Widzi pani, pracuję teraz nad pewnym wynalazkiem, nad bardzo ważnym wynalazkiem, i to mi zaprząta głowę... - Sądziłam, że zauważył pan coś niezwykłego w moim dzisiejszym wyglądzie. Spojrzał uważnie i zrobił zdziwioną minę: - Niezwykłego?... Co znowu, bynajmniej. - Jednakże kilka osób mi to mówiło... - upierała się - chociaż sama doprawdy nie wiem dlaczego. Prawda? Prostodusznie przytwierdził, co wręcz zirytowało Marychnę. Nachmurzyła się i siedziała milcząca. Czuła się pokrzywdzona tym, że nie ma na świecie nikogo, komu mogłaby się zwierzyć z tak ważnych przemian w jej życiu, kto by miał prawo, a chociażby możność dopytywania się o to, co ona robi, co zamierza, dlaczego jest smutna lub wesoła. Oczywiście, każda panienka z jej sfery zazdrościłaby jej powodzenia, jakie miała u takich ludzi, jak obaj Dalczowie. Ponieważ jednak nie miała do kogo ust otworzyć, samo powodzenie traciło połowę swojej wartości. Słuchała obojętnie szemrzącego głosu Ottmana. Co ją obchodzić może jakaś terpentyna, kauczuk czy elektroliza! Złościło ją po równo to, że mówił o rzeczach, których nie znała, jak i to, że wcale nie zapytał, po co jedzie na Miodową. A przecież powtórzyła to dwa razy ze specjalnym naciskiem, jako wypadek niezwykły, niecodzienny. Jej rozdrażnienie bliskie już było wybuchu. Toby dopiero osłupiał, gdyby tak z miejsca wypaliła mu: - Jadę wybrać sobie wspaniałe futro, które mi funduje naczelny dyrektor!... Dlaczego funduje?... Ano, bo jestem jego kochanką! Tak! Kochanką!... On jest zakochany we mnie do szaleństwa i bylem kiwnęła palcem, kupi mi dwa trzy futra, auto, brylanty, takie duże, jak sam ma w pierścionku... Co tylko zechcę, rozumiesz pan?... A pan będzie całe życie chodził w tym wytartym paletku i żadna dziewczyna na pana nie spojrzy razem z pańską idiotyczną terpentyną i kauczukiem!... Gryzła wargi i podniecała się efektem, jaki wywołała tymi słowami, ale Ottman ani przypuszczał, że się w niej i gotuje. Zerwała się z miejsca. - Ależ pani na Miodową, powinna pani się przesiąść - przytrzymał jej rękę. - Namyśliłam się - podniosła głowę - pojadę taksówką. Nie znoszę tramwajów. Dopiero teraz dojrzała w jego wzroku zaniepokojenie. To ją poniekąd zadowoliło. Przyszło jej do głowy, że prawdziwe powodzenie mogą mieć tylko kobiety tajemnicze i demoniczne, takie jak na przykład Greta Garbo albo Marlena Dietrich. U kuśnierza pusto było w sklepie. Do obsługiwania Marychny zabrali się aż trzej subiekci. Przez ladę prześlizgnęło się kilkadziesiąt najrozmaitszych futer. Przymierzała je żarłocznie. Trójskrzydłe lustro odbijało jej zgrabną sylwetkę we wszystkich możliwych pozach, przegięciach i profilach. Umyślnie przeciągała załatwienie kupna, gdyż okropnie wstydziła się momentu, gdy będzie musiała powiedzieć, że rachunek ureguluje pan Paweł Dalcz. Była chwila, że w ogóle zrezygnowałaby z futra, lecz Paweł kazał stanowczo, a poza tym na przykład czarne kasztanki wcale nie były drogie, a tak w nich czuła się ładną i szykowną damą. - Chyba wezmę to - powiedziała - tylko że to proszę na rachunek... - Ach! - podchwycił subiekt. - Na rachunek pana Dalcza?... Wiemy, wiemy, proszę szanownej pani, pan dyrektor Dalcz telefonował, ale może pani wzięłaby to futerko? Tylko o dwieście złotych droższe, a lisy... - Nie, nie. Wezmę to. - Pani rozkaże odesłać?... Nie mogła oprzeć się pokusie i zostawiła do odesłania swoje stare palto. Szła ulicami okrężną drogą i nacieszyć się nie mogła swoim odbiciem w szybach wystaw. Jednak Paweł tylko pozornie jest taki surowy i oschły. To nawet bardzo po męsku nie okazywać czułości, a jednocześnie tak o kogoś dbać. Gdyby go nic nie obchodziła, nie wyrzucałby na futro kilkuset złotych. Trudno chodzić z takim Kopciuszkiem do szykownych lokalów. Pewno tak nalegał, żeby zaraz kupiła dlatego że dziś zabierze ją na dancing... Jednak omyliła się. Nie tylko nie zabrał, lecz nawet nie zatelefonował. Nie pokazał się też wcale w fabryce ani tego ani następnego dnia. Od Holdera dowiedziała się, że jest bardzo zajęty i że wszystkie dyspozycje wydaje telefonicznie. Dlatego właśnie oczekiwała, że i do niej zadzwoni. Każdy jednak odebrany przez nią telefon powiększał uczucie zawodu. Byłam dla niego tylko zabawką na jedną noc - myślała gorzko i chociaż nie tylko nie pragnęła drugiej, lecz bała się jej, jako związanej ze wspomnieniem bólu, uważała jednak za oszukaną, uwiedzioną i porzuconą. Tak minął tydzień, podczas którego Marychna nie rozstawała się z najśmielszymi i najfantastyczniejszymi projektami. Raz chciała pójść do niego sama i zażądać wyjaśnień, to znów napisać rozpaczliwy list i zapowiedzieć samobójstwo lub napisać inny do Krzysztofa, przyznać się do zdrady i prosić o pomstę. Krzysztof nie darowałby mu tego, chociaż to jego stryjeczny brat! Najwięcej kłopotu w tych planach sprawiało jednak futro: leżało jak ulane i było niesłychanie "twarzowe ". Odesłanie go Pawłowi byłoby dopełnieniem i tak nieznośnych nieszczęść. Rozmyślała właśnie nad tym, rozbierając się do snu, gdy gospodyni poprosiła ją do telefonu. Jeżeli to on - myślała, nerwowo nakładając szlafroczek - potraktuję go takim chłodem, że no! Niestety, nie mogła tego rozsądnego zamiaru uskutecznić, a to z tej prostej przyczyny, że zabrakło na to czasu. Mianowicie w słuchawce na jej "halo" odpowiedział głos Pawła: - Jak się masz, Marychno. Przyjedź zaraz do minie. Czekam. Powiedział i położył tubę. Było to nad wyraz oburzające. Jedyną odpowiedzią, godną szanującej się kobiety, będzie absolutne niereagowanie na podobne wybryki. Naturalnie nie pojedzie doń wcale!... I nie pojechałaby na pewno, gdyby nie to, że przecie musi mu powiedzieć, że tak się nie postępuje, że to jest podłe, nikczemne, że go nienawidzi, że może ją nawet wyrzucić z fabryki, że może zabrać swoje obrzydliwe futro, że ona woli umrzeć z głodu i chłodu, byle nie znosić takich upokorzeń... Bieg tych myśli był całkiem logiczny, nie przeszkadzał jednak Marychnie w pośpiesznym ubieraniu się. Po drodze przyszła refleksja, że nie może sądzić Pawła miarą pospolitych śmiertelników, że widocznie miał jakieś ważne powody, może nawet nieszczęście, lub był niezdrów. Gdy dzwoniła do drzwi, serce jej waliło młotem i nie myślała już o niczym. Otworzył sam. Był w granatowej wełnianej pidżamie, a w ręku trzymał katalog telefoniczny. Powitał ją wesołym uśmiechem i bez słowa objął tą właśnie ręką, w której trzymał katalog. Podniosła głowę i ich usta się spotkały. Zanim jednak zdążyła rozpocząć wymówki, powiedział: - Bardzo się cieszę, żeś przyszła. Chodź i zaczekaj chwilkę. Muszę załatwić jedną sprawę. Wprowadził ją do gabinetu, odszukał potrzebny numer i rozmawiał z kimś, z kim był na ty. Mówił o jakichś udziałach, wzdychał, twierdził, że to jakieś nieszczęście stało się dla niego samego niespodzianie, że jakiś Tolewski okazał się szczwanym lisem, lecz chociaż rzecz wygląda beznadziejnie, jednak on nie zaniecha wszystkiego, co się jeszcze może da zrobić. Ten, z którym rozmawiał, krzyczał w słuchawkę tak głośno, że Marychna, siedząc o kilka kroków od aparatu, przecież słyszała jego rozpaczliwe i pełne irytacji wykrzykniki. Z tego wszystkiego zrozumiała, że Paweł prowadzi z kimś drugim bardzo ważny interes, że interes nie udał się i że obaj dużo na tym stracili, narażając na szkodę też i inżyniera Ganta, który - jak wiedziała - był wspólnikiem fabryki. Z wymienionych kwot i ze smutnego tonu, jakim mówił Paweł, wywnioskowała, że straty muszą być ogromne. Teraz sama sobie robiła wymówki za pretensje żywione do Pawła. Oczywiście, nie miał dla niej czasu tylko dlatego, że borykał się z wielkimi zadaniami, że pochłaniały go kolosalne interesy, o jakich ona, skromna stenotypistka, nie mogła nawet mieć pojęcia, że wszystko nie powiodło się i teraz jej obowiązkiem jest zrobienie wszystkiego, by mu dać o tym zmartwieniu zapomnieć. Wreszcie Paweł położył słuchawkę, w milczeniu zapalił papierosa i daleko przed siebie wypuścił smugę dymu. Na jego twarzy pojawił się blady i jak się Marychnie wydało - bardzo smutny uśmiech. Siedziała naprzeciw niego i z nie ukrywanym współczuciem wpatrywała się w jego szare oczy. Niespodziewanie zaśmiał się krótkim ostrym śmiechem - No, mam dziś co się zowie dobry wieczór! Napijmy się z tej racji czegoś musującego! - Pan miał dużo przykrości? - zapytała. - Ja... - zdziwił się - nie, kochanie, przeciwnie. O... bardzo ci ładnie w tym futerku, ale przecież zdejmiemy je, prawda? - Podoba się panu?... Ja bardzo dziękuję... - To ja ci dziękuję, że jesteś taka miła i ładna. Pomyśl tylko: mogłabyś być skwaszona i brzydka, a tym samy zepsuć mi piękny obchód takiego sobie finału, nie, źle się wyraziłem, raczej półfinału! Najwyraźniej był rozbawiony. Marychna pomyślała, że umyślnie robi dobrą minę po jakiejś stracie, by nie sprawić jej przykrości, i postanowiła być dla niego tym czulszą. Dlatego, gdy pomagał jej zdjąć futro, zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję i pocałowała w usta. - O, oswajamy się - przytulił ją mocno - tylko dlaczego nazywasz mnie wciąż panem? - Ja nie wiem... Wybuchnął śmiechem, takim szczerym, wesołym śmiechem: - Nie wiesz? Naprawdę nie wiesz? - Pan się ze mnie śmieje - poczuła się urażona. - Ależ bynajmniej, moje maleństwo. Widzisz, w mojej psychice nie może się zmieścić pojęcie robienia czegokolwiek bez uświadomienia sobie, co mną powoduje. Rozumiesz?... Skinęła głową: - Rozumiem. Na przykład pan powinien by teraz martwić się, że jakiś interes mu się nie udał, a udaje wesołego, by ukryć przede mną swój prawdziwy nastrój. Powiedziała to jednym tchem, wiedziała że zaskoczyła go swoją przenikliwością, i nie omyliła się. Zatrzymał się nieruchomo i szeroko otworzył oczy: - O... ? - przechylił głowę. - Naturalnie - dodała z przeświadczeniem odniesionego zwycięstwa - przecież słyszałam pańską rozmowę telefoniczną, a teraz pan udaje. - Jesteś przebiegła, niebezpiecznie przebiegła - powiedział przesadnie poważnym tonem - ale wyobraź sobie, że twoja obecność wynagradza mi wszelkie przykrości. No, chodźmy zwilżyć nasze gardła. W sąsiednim pokoju stały na stole owoce, wysokie kryształowe kieliszki i srebrny kubeł z lodem, z którego wystawały dwie grube odrutowane szyjki butelek. Przy trzecim kieliszku Paweł powiedział: - Marychno! Jesteś jedyną istotą, z którą dzielę moje dzisiejsze pierwsze wielkie święto. - A może to pańskie imieniny! - Życie nie nauczyło mnie dzielić się czymkolwiek, ani złym, ani dobrym - mówił nie słysząc jej pytania i jakby nie do niej - jestem sam, całkowicie sam, wyodrębniony, wyparty z wszelkiej wspólnoty i, do stu diabłów, nie czuję się tym pokrzywdzony. Tym gorzej dla nich, dla was wszystkich... No, pijmy! Marychna nie rozumiała, o co mu chodzi. Ogarnęło ją przecież przeświadczenie, pewność, że dostąpiła szczególniejszego przywileju, że musi być coś warta, skoro ten niezwykły człowiek właśnie nią się zainteresował, skoro dopuszcza ją do swoich tajemniczych przeżyć. A on mówił dużo, mówił rzeczy dziwne, skomplikowane, nie wiążące się ze sobą. Słuchała tego tak, jak wsłuchiwała się w miękki melodyjny głos Krzysztofa, gdy czytał jej angielskie wiersze. Tylko głos Pawła brzmiał mocno, porywiście, twardo, wzbierał siłą lub cichł w jakąś kamienną bryłę, która zdawała się toczyć wolno, nieodparcie, zdawała się przytłaczać. Marychnę znowu opanował strach. Czuła w powietrzu coś gniewnego, ponurego, bezlitosnego, czuła całą przypadkowość swojej tu obecności. Otaczały ją ogromne czarne meble, wysokie ściany, pokryte złoceniami i jedwabiem, cisza do głębi przejmująca. Bezwiednie wzięła jego rękę, leżącą nieruchomo na poręczy, i zacisnęła ją w swoich dłoniach. Umilkł i spojrzał na nią wzrokiem człowieka, który ocknął się z zamyślenia. Na jego ściągniętej twarzy pojawił się uśmiech. - Nudzę cię, co?... - zapytał - no, chodź, usiądź tu. Przyciągnął ją lekko i posadził sobie na kolanach. Wtuliła się i musnęła wargami jego policzek o skórze szorstkiej, którą przecież wolała od zawsze atłasowo wygolonej twarzy Krzysztofa. Wypytywał ją, co porabiała, czy nie za bardzo flirtuje z Ottmanem, czy nie miała wiadomości od Krzysztofa. Skądże znowu! Z Ottmanem w ogóle nie można flirtować. Jest nudny i nieustannie myśli o swoich wynalazkach, a Krzysztof widocznie nie czuje się dobrze, gdyż podobno przed tygodniem sprowadzono doń jakiegoś specjalistę aż z Wiednia. Właściwie nie powinna tego powtarzać, bo pan Blumkiewicz powiedział, że to plotki, i bardzo się gniewał, ale i tak w fabryce mówili o tym. Paweł nalał kieliszki. Widocznie interesował się swoim stryjecznym bratem i mało o nim wiedział, gdyż musiała powtarzać o nim wszystko. Dziwiła się tylko, że Paweł wcale nie był o Krzysztofa zazdrosny, że na jej uwagę, że teraz chyba nie będzie mogła pozostawać z tamtym w dawnych dobrych stosunkach, odpowiedział z całą stanowczością, że przeciwnie, że powinna starać się nie dać mu odczuć jakiejkolwiek zmiany w swoim postępowaniu. Krzysztof jest nieszczęśliwy i potrzebuje pociechy, a on, Paweł, nigdy by nie chciał psuć mu tego złudzenia szczęścia, jakie ma w Marychnie, tym bardziej że jest to - ślicznie uśmiechnął się - tylko złudzenie. Marychna pomyślała, że to bardzo rozsądnie, i jeszcze, że Paweł ma złote serce. W gruncie rzeczy nie chciała rozstawać się z Krzysztofem, którego polubiła szczerze. Tu była miłość, a tam przyjaźń, może niezupełnie przyjaźń, ale skoro Pawłowi to nie przeszkadza, chociaż wie prawie wszystko, to po prostu nie ma sensu zmieniać cokolwiek w stanie rzeczy, które tak właśnie same się ułożyły. W sypialni panował kolorowy półmrok i ciepło. Był to piękny wieczór i zapewne dlatego przeciągnął się aż do samego rana. Tym razem wprost z Ujazdowskiej Marychna pojechała do fabryki. Tym i kilka następnych... Paweł widocznie mniej miał ważnych spraw, bo więcej jej mógł czasu poświęcić. Czuła się szczęśliwa. Jego spokój, równe usposobienie i to coś, czego nie umiała nazwać, a co napełniało ją poczuciem bezpieczeństwa, zaufania i pogody, co usuwało wszelkie troski, obawy i niepokoje - wszystko składało się na krótkie wesołe dnie i długie rozkoszne noce, którymi można było się upić. Naturalnie Marychna zachowywała wszelkie ostrożności, by nikt nie mógł donieść Krzysztofowi, że go zdradza. Pomimo wszystko bowiem zachowała dla Krzysztofa prawo pierwszeństwa. Tego samego zdania był zresztą Paweł. Dlatego nie chodzili wcale do publicznych lokalów, spotykając się tylko u niego. Trwało to aż do dnia, gdy po raz pierwszy zjawił się Krzysztof. Wszedł z rana właśnie w chwili, gdy Marychna zdejmowała futro. Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że od razu je zauważył. Był bledszy niż dawniej i znacznie zmizerniał. Marychna od dawna ułożyła sobie plan powściągliwego, prawie chłodnego powitania, którym należało odpłacić mu za długie i obojętne milczenie. - Dzień dobry, panie dyrektorze! - dygnęła dygiem obrażonej pensjonarki. Chwilę przyglądał się jej swoimi czarnymi oczyma, które zdawały się teraz jeszcze większe i jeszcze bardziej wyraziste. - Dlaczego tak mnie witasz, Marychno? - zapytał cicho. - Ja.... ja nie wiem... panie dyrektorze... - spuściła oczy. - Marychno?... - Nie wiem... Może pan tego sobie życzy... nie odezwałeś się do mnie ani jednym słówkiem... przez tyle czasu. - Przecież wiesz, że byłem chory! - No tak, ja rozumiem, ale można było napisać, czy ja wiem... zatelefonować... Wziął jej rękę, pogłaskał i pocałował: - Nie mogłem. Zrozum to sama. Telefonu nie miałem przy łóżku, a list musiałbym wysłać przez służbę. Nie chciałem, by ktokolwiek wiedział... Ponieważ nie oddała mu uścisku ręki, zmarszczył brwi i odszedł do swego biurka. - Myślę raczej - odezwał się po chwili - że to ty zmieniłaś się dla mnie... - Ależ nie - zarumieniła się Marychna - tylko nie chciałam narzucać się... Mój Boże, skąd ja mogę wiedzieć, czy... panu dyrektorowi nie sprzykrzyła się biedna i głupia dziewczyna, która jest dla niego zabawką... Krzysztof milczał, a Marychna, zerknąwszy na zasępioną jego minę, dodała tonem usprawiedliwienia: - No przecie na to mogło wyglądać... Zapukano do drzwi. Przyszedł majster z odlewni w sprawie jakichś profilów, nim zdążył otrzymać instrukcje, zjawił się inżynier Kamiński, potem Czajkowski, który przyprowadził nowego pomocnika, by go przedstawić Krzysztofowi. Marychna z miną królowej wystukiwała od niechcenia na maszynie zestawienia biuletynów warsztatowych, wyczekując końca tych nudnych spraw, które przerywały tak ważną rozmowę. Wraz z ostatnim interesantem musiał wyjść i Krzysztof. Zepsuło się coś w wielkim młocie pneumatycznym i podobno groziła katastrofa. Wrócił po dobrej godzinie. Oczekiwała wznowienia rozmowy, on jednak stanął za nią, pochylił się i pocałował ją w czoło. Jednocześnie jego delikatna dłoń przesunęła się po policzku Marychny tak serdecznie, tak ciepło... - Ja się bardzo za tobą stęskniłam, Krzychu... powiedziała rozkapryszonym, lecz udobruchanym głosikiem. - Naprawdę? - odwrócił jej głowę do siebie. - Naprawdę - zapewniła. Bo też teraz dopiero uświadomiła sobie, że nie ma w tym kłamstwa. Brakowało jej Krzysztofa pomimo to, że najhaniebniej w świecie zdradziła go z Pawłem. Nie wiedziała, dlaczego tak jest, a przecież było to jakoś zrozumiałe: Paweł swoją drogą, a Krzysztof swoją... Teraz znowu licho przyniosło Holdera. Omal nie zastał ich w kompromitującej bliskości. Zawsze wchodzi natychmiast po zastukaniu, jakby nie mógł chwili zaczekać. Po Holderze wpadł Jachimowski w sprawie jakiejś oferty. Był bardzo zdenerwowany, trzęsły mu się ręce, gdy przewracał papiery, a Krzysztof musiał powtarzać mu jedno i to samo po dwa razy. Marychna nigdy jeszcze Jachimowskiego takim nie widziała. Zawsze był obrzydliwie uśmiechnięty i w stosunku do wszystkich młodszych urzędniczek obleśnie uprzejmy. Teraz nawet na nią nie zwrócił uwagi i wyszedł nie zamykając za sobą drzwi. Marychna przypomniała sobie telefoniczną rozmowę, jaką niedawno Paweł prowadził z nim, i pomyślała, jaka to jest różnica między ludźmi: obaj ponieśli jednakowe straty, a Paweł umiał zachować się tak jak prawdziwy mężczyzna, ani się zmarszczył. - Co mu jest? - zapytał Krzysztof. Marychna miała wielką ochotę podzielić się swymi przypuszczeniami, lecz w samą porę ugryzła się w język. Od razu wsypałaby się na całego! Zresztą Krzysztof widocznie nie oczekiwał odpowiedzi, gdyż zaczął mówić o swojej chorobie, o wysokiej gorączce i o przestrogach lekarza przed ponownym zaziębieniem, które mogłoby grozić poważniejszymi komplikacjami. - Wiem, wiem - z współczuciem kiwnęła głową Marychna - to było bardzo niebezpieczne. Skoro aż z Wiednia sprowadzali lekarza... - Skąd o tym wiesz? - zapytał przyciszonym głosem. - Mówili tu, nie rozumiem, czy to jaka tajemnica? - Ależ bynajmniej. Nie lubię tylko, gdy zbytnio zajmują się moją osobą. - Przepraszam - odwróciła się urażona. - Ależ, Marychno, to nie dotyczy ciebie! Czuła, że Krzysztof nie mówi tego szczerze. Zawsze robi przed nią jakieś niedorzeczne tajemnice... Doprawdy miała tego więcej, niż mogła znieść. Tak samo kiedyś wyrwał jej z rąk marynarkę, gdy przeczytała na wieszaku firmę wiedeńskiego krawca. To nawet bardzo niepatriotycznie, że nie popiera produkcji krajowej, a daje zarabiać obcym. - Nigdy ci już - powiedziała chłodno - nie wspomnę o Wiedniu. - Marychno! ! - odezwał się upominające. - Nie, nie, w Wiedniu wszystko jest dobre, a tu wszystko złe. I krawcy, i lekarze, i naturalnie... kobiety... Właśnie dlatego mnie nie chcesz... Trudno, nie miałam szczęścia urodzić się wiedenką... - Nie mów głupstw, kochanie. Przyzwyczaiłem się do niektórych rzeczy zagranicznych. - I właśnie do wiedeńskich. Nie wiem dlaczego, bo przecie uczyłeś się wcale nie w Austrii, lecz w Belgii i w Szwajcarii. Gdzie Rzym, gdzie Krym... Tylko że, oczywiście, wiedenki... Zerwał się i podbiegł do niej: - Marychno! Co się tobie stało?! - chwycił ją za rękę - co ci się stało przez ten czas! Marychno! Poczerwieniała i spuściła oczy. Zorientowała się, że swoim niezwykłym zachowaniem się może ściągnąć na siebie jakieś podejrzenie Krzysztofa. - Nic mi się nie stało - bąknęła - po prostu jestem trochę na ciebie rozżalona. - Ależ za co? - Ja sama nie wiem.... tak ot... Chcąc do reszty rozwiać podejrzenia Krzysztofa, uśmiechnęła się doń i złożyła usta w dzióbek gotowy do pocałunku. To przypieczętowało zgodę. Kwestia futra nie wywołała żadnych wątpliwości Krzysztofa. Bez zastrzeżeń zauważył, że zostało kupione na raty. Przed samą trzecią przyszedł szofer Pawła i zameldował, że z polecenia swego pana przyprowadził wóz do dyspozycji pana dyrektora Krzysztofa. - Dziękuję - skinął mu głową Krzysztof - możecie zostawić wóz. Sam będę prowadził. Gdy szofer wyszedł, Marychna zaryzykowała zauważyć: - Jak to uprzejmie ze strony twego stryjecznego brata. Prawda? Krzysztof poczerwieniał, a w jego oczach zaiskrzyła się złość: - Nie widzę w tym żadnej uprzejmości. Samochód nie jest jego własnością. - Ja nic nie powiedziałam - broniła się Marychna. - Tak, ale gdyby to zrobił inny, nawet nie przyszłoby ci na myśl dopatrywać się w zostawieniu dla mnie samochodu jakiejś specjalnej uprzejmości. Ponieważ jednak zrobił to Paweł... - Krzychu, naprawdę nie rozumiem... - Nie przerywaj! ! Wiem doskonale, że on ci się podoba. - Wcale nie. - To niemożliwe. Widziałem nieraz, jak na niego patrzyłaś. Marychna zrobiła minę udręczonej niewinności i podniosła oczy do sufitu na znak niezasłużonej krzywdy. - Nic nie odpowiadasz? Nic? - Mówiłam już tak często.... Krzysztof przeszedł się po gabinecie zdenerwowanym krokiem, zatrzymał się przed nią i wyrzucił z siebie zduszonym głosem: - A ja ci zabraniam, kategorycznie zabraniam odpowiadać na jego spojrzenia! Rozumiesz mnie? Zabraniam. On się do ciebie zaleca, a ja tego nie zniosę, absolutnie nie zniosę! - Ależ, Krzychu, ja wcale... ani tym bardziej on... - Nie życzę sobie! Jeżeli chcesz, bym cię znienawidził to rób, co chcesz, ale o jedno cię proszę: nie zmuszaj mnie, bym na to miał patrzeć! Marychna początkowo pomyślała, że może do Krzysztofa dotarły jakieś plotki. Jednak z jego zachowania się wynikało, że absolutnie nic nie wiedział o wszystkim, co między nią a Pawłem zaszło. Tym trudniej mogła sobie wytłumaczyć nagły wybuch jego zazdrości. Pojechali na obiad do restauracji i stąd do Marychny Krzysztof znowu był w dobrym nastroju i do rozmowy o Pawle już nie wracał. Marychna od dawna zauważyła różnicę we wzajemnych stosunkach między stryjecznymi braćmi. Podczas gdy Paweł nie omijał żadnej sposobności, by najżyczliwiej wypytywać o Krzysztofa, ten albo lekceważąco czy zjadliwie o nim wspominał, albo urządzał niczym nieuzasadnione sceny zazdrości. Musiał go za coś nienawidzić. Znowu trochę się całowali i czytali wiersze. Marychna nie chciała sama przed sobą przyznać się do tego, że czuje się w towarzystwie Krzysztofa znudzona. Pomału w jej głowie dojrzewało postanowienie postawienia ich stosunku na wyraźnym gruncie. Nie wiedziała tylko, jak to zrobić i od czego zacząć. Zresztą Krzysztof tak był wymizerowany po grypie, że należało mieć teraz dla niego więcej względności. Co jednak za różnica: w towarzystwie Pawła nie miewała chwili czasu na refleksje, nie nudziła się ani jednej sekundy... A teraz... marzyła tylko o jednym: kiedy nareszcie pójdzie sobie do domu i zostawi ją samą. Może wieczorem zadzwoni Paweł... - Krzychu - przerwała mu czytanie - wiesz, jak mi dobrze z tobą, ale boję się, czy to ci na zdrowie wyjdzie, że tak się męczysz czytaniem... - Nie czuję się zmęczony. - Naprawdę, czy nie lepiej byłoby, gdybyś wcześniej położył się do łóżka? To przecie pierwszy dzień po chorobie. Umiała swemu głosowi dać taką dozę szczerości, że złożył książkę i powiedział: - Lubisz mnie troszkę, Marychno? - Jakże nawet możesz o to pytać! - Wiem, wiem... Och, żebym mógł mieć gwarancję... gdybym miał prawo chcieć, byś mnie zawsze i pomimo wszystko lubiła... - Nie rozumiem?... Pomimo co? Krzysztof pogładził ją po włosach i smutnie pokiwał głową: - Pomówimy o tym.... wkrótce. Zamyślił się i dodał: - Radzono mi wyjechać na kilka tygodni w góry. - W góry? - spojrzała na zegarek. - Tak. Zastanawiałem się nad tym... Czy nie miałabyś ochoty pojechać ze mną? Marychna była zaskoczona. Nigdy nie wyjeżdżała poza Warszawę, bo przecież Zielonka się nie liczy, a o górach o Zakopanem marzyła od dawna. Z drugiej jednak strony wyjechać teraz z Krzysztofem, teraz, kiedy jest kochanką Pawła, wydawało się jej jakąś niemożliwością, czymś w wyższym stopniu nieprzyzwoitym. Niewątpliwie pociągał ją ten projekt, ale nigdy zdobyłaby się na decyzję bez pozwolenia Pawła. Zdawała sobie dokładnie sprawę, że taka podróż we dwójkę byłaby decydująca. To znaczy, że podczas niej Krzysztof wreszcie zdecydowałby się. Nie obawiała się tego. Przeciwnie. Interesował ją i pociągał swoją tajemniczością i swoją dziwną, niezwykłą urodą. W każdym razie miała dość doświadczenia, żeby zastanowić się nad tym, że Krzysztof w końcu zostanie przecie w Warszawie, a Paweł wkrótce wyjedzie z powrotem za granicę. Lepszy wróbel w ręku... Przez cały następny dzień pochłonięta była rozmyślaniami na ten temat. W pewnej chwili zastanowiło ją to, dlaczego Paweł nigdy nie wspominał jej o zamierzonym powrocie za granicę, o którym Krzysztof zawsze mówił jako o czymś nieulegającym najmniejszej wątpliwości, o czymś od dawna postanowionym. Niestety, nie miała teraz sposobności sprawdzenia tej wiadomości. Paweł przez kilka dni nie odzywał się wcale. Spróbowała kiedyś do niego zadzwonić, lecz zbył ją szablonowym przeproszeniem: nie ma teraz czasu, gdy będzie miał, sam zadzwoni. To wpłynęło ostatecznie na jej postanowienie. - Gdybyś mnie zabrał - powiedziała nazajutrz Krzysztofowi - pojechałabym z tobą w góry. Kategoria:Bracia Dalcz i Ska